


Sea in the lungs

by alexaneko



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда очень сложно бороться за занятое место в сердце другого человека, но Минхо готов попробовать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea in the lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан по песне Криса Гарно "Relief".

До самой последней минуты, Минхо старается не думать о том, как это, жить с Ким Чжонхёном в одном городе, но последняя минута как назло не хочет длиться бесконечно долго. 

Они сталкиваются на выходе из магазина, Чжонхён его не узнает, он даже не смотрит в его сторону, а Минхо, кажется, что стало трудно дышать, будто вместо воздуха помещение заполнилось водой. Он как завороженный провожает взглядом крашеный затылок парня, и отмечает про себя, что теперь выше Чжонхёна на целую голову. Выше, получил приглашение в студенческую футбольную команду и закончил школу в пятерке лучших учеников, но у него такое впечатление, что он снова проиграл ему в первом же раунде. 

Минхо не верит в приметы, но для «увидеть Чжонхена – к неудачному дню», он готов сделать исключение. Он возвращается домой всего через полчаса, но не успевает за переменами. Чжонхён смотрит на него своими щенячьими глазами, и не собирается отворачиваться, поэтому Минхо сам подходит к тумбочке и кладет рамку изображением вниз. Это максимум из того, что он теперь может себе позволить, потому что его тумбочка, еще полностью пустая, стоит у противоположной стены, а Тэмин, когда заметит, вернет на своей всё обратно. Об этой стороне проживания с Тэмином в одной квартире Минхо тоже старается не думать, но уже начинает понимать, что возможно не готов к тому, во что себя втянул.

\- Хён, я уйду часа в четыре, - Минхо совсем не нужно, чтобы Тэмин говорил вслух то, о чём Минхо и так знает, поэтому не отрывается от коробки с книгами, которую распаковывает последние пятнадцать минут. Но вопросительное «мм» всё-таки издаёт.

\- Встречусь с Чжонхён-хёном, он хочет мне что-то сказать, - тогда заканчивает тот. На секунду Минхо всё же хочется обратно в Тэгу, где Чжонхён триста пятьдесят дней в году был только заставкой рабочего стола, и голосом в телефонной трубке, но они через слишком многое прошли, чтобы эти две сотни километров до Сеула куда-нибудь делись, и оглядываться назад просто глупо. 

\- Постарайся не заблудиться, или, хотя бы, не потеряй телефон.

\- Хё-ён, - обижено тянет Тэмин, Минхо только смеется и треплет того по волосам. Тэмин улыбается привычному жесту, и всё хорошо, но Минхо кажется, что застывший взгляд вернувшегося на место Чжонхёна в рамке, теперь с удвоенной силой сверлит его спину.

 

Минхо думает, что про Тэмина можно снять драму. Влюблённость в друга детства, стандартные «прошло три года», и он сам, вытянувшийся и похорошевший за время старшей школы, в лучшей своей одежде и уверенностью во взгляде, все требования выполнены, и финал уже совсем близко.

\- Удачи, - как можно более искренне желает он, но Тэмин, кажется, не слышит. Из всего шестимиллиардного населения Земли, для него сейчас существует только один человек, и это явно не Минхо.

\- Я ушел, - бросает он перед самым выходом, отодвигая ногой сверток, мешающий открыть дверь. Когда та захлопывается за ним, первый порыв Минхо - сесть на пол и ждать его возвращения, но это слишком даже для драмы. Минхо очень жалеет, что отключение функции «думать» невозможно, без выключения всей системы, и сейчас он даже рад тому, что из девятнадцати лет жизни, каждый из них решил упаковать и привезти с собой в чужой город, как минимум по десять. По крайней мере, у него есть чем заняться.

 

Через три часа Минхо понимает, что до его предела осталось совсем немного. Он не собирался звонить Донхэ еще два дня, но сейчас не время самостоятельно исследовать Сеул. Когда механический женский голос сообщает ему, что номер не закреплен ни за одним из абонентов, Минхо вспоминает, что неделю назад Донхэ сменил телефон. Еще десять минут он соображает, куда именно его записал, а потом начинаются поиски, в ходе которых Минхо проклинает все бумажные носители информации. Спустя целую вечность, черный ежедневник все же находится в коробке с музыкальными дисками, и от немедленного сожжения, его спасают только остатки самообладания Минхо. 

Мобильный остался на диване в гостиной, но когда Минхо туда возвращается, все мысли вылетают из головы. Он абсолютно не слышал, как Тэмин вошел, но одного взгляда на него хватает, чтобы понять, что это сейчас не главное. 

\- Как прошла встреча? – Минхо догадывается, что это не самый уместный вопрос, но последние часы не оставили ему сил для тактичности.

\- Чжонхён-хён познакомил меня со своей девушкой. Она замечательная, и очень красивая, - Тэмин улыбается, и Минхо гадко от себя, потому что не смотря на то, что эта улыбка не касается остекленевших глаз, у него в груди словно расслабляется пружина, и становится легче дышать.

Тишина затягивается и уже начинает давить на барабанные перепонки, но Минхо не представляет, как можно успокоить человека, о проблеме которого ты не должен даже догадываться. 

\- Надеяться, значит заниматься самообманом, - через некоторое время хмыкает Тэмин, Минхо не в первый раз слышит от него эту фразу, но сейчас в ней столько безысходности, что пружина снова немного напрягается, тогда Минхо плюет на все попытки найти нужные слова и действует инстинктивно. 

Освободить нужное количество места получается довольно быстро, как и найти ай-под. Он протягивает тот Тэмину, и надеется, что не выглядит как идиот.

\- Танцуй, - если судить по взгляду Тэмина, то выглядит он ни как идиот, а как полоумный, - Тэминни, тебе это нужно, танцуй, - мягко повторяет Минхо, вкладывая ай-под Тэмину в ладонь.

Тогда Тэмин слушается, медленно одевает наушники, и начинает двигаться, сначала совсем неуверенно, но скоро Минхо понимает, что угадал. О том, как Тэмину больно кричит каждое его движение, и Минхо даёт ему выговориться, не останавливая, когда электронные часы показывают, что прошел уже час, а потом еще полчаса и ещё.  
Только когда Тэмин оступается и чуть не падает, Минхо перехватывается его за талию, и снимает наушники. Он не сопротивляется, когда Минхо ведет его в спальню.

\- Мне нужно в душ, хён, - спохватывается Тэмин перед самой кроватью.

\- Завтра, всё завтра.

 

Они лежат так близко, что Минхо чувствует дыхание Тэмина на своём лице, кажется, еще немного, и они столкнутся носами. Происходящие настолько очаровывает, что он почти не слышит тихое «Спасибо».

\- Я никогда никуда от тебя не уйду, – Минхо не знает, зачем он это говорит, и уже начинает думать, что Тэмин уснул, когда тот пододвигается ближе, и утыкается лицом ему в изгиб шеи. 

И больше всего на свете Минхо хочется понять, знает ли Тэмин, но он не спросит. Не сегодня.

**Author's Note:**

> 27 ноября 2011


End file.
